C:TheInterestingTeenTitansFanFicTitleHTML
by Faded-Days and LipGlossBlack
Summary: Oh THe Carnage! WE get attacked by a Virus, Beastboy gets possesed by a demon, and Slipknot comes to town! OMGWTFBBQ!


WARNING! This First PART MAKES NO SENSE BECAUSE MY COUSIN IS AN IDIOT! THERE IS A PLOT…SOMEWHERE!….MY CAPS KEY MUST BE BROKEN!

Disclaimer:I might own team titans… but then again I might be the next messiah….

Fd= FadedDays

Lgb=LipGlossBlack (I get bold case I'm spiffy)

C:/TheInterestingTeenTitansFanFicTitle  
  
By:LipGlossBlack and sota kinda not really FadedDays

* * *

...Somewhere off in the deep space of the internet. A ship cruses along the site of ff/net...

LipGlossBlack:HAHA! MY first fic!

Faded-Days: Whupdee freaking doo

Lgb:Ofcourse! Begin the download Process! :D

Fd: ……don't you mean upload?

Lgb:Grabs a 2x4

SMACK!!

Fd: OW! What the hell?!

Lgb: Begin the process damn you!

Fd: whatever…

* * *

Beginning upload process……….

Searching……..

Searching…….

File found C:/MyDocuments/TheInterestingTeenTitansFanficTitle.html…..

Uploading……..

Uploading……….

Error18271!!!

File not found!

Execretrive

Searching….

File found…..

Uploading……

ERROR!! 101!!!

WARNING!! VIRUS DETECTED!!!

ALL CREW REPORT TO BATTLE STAITIONS!

WASH RINSE REPEAT! LOL!!!!111!!

T3H 1nT3RN3T PWNS J00!1!

SNORKLE!!!11!!!

* * *

_504D!!!_

Fd:What? A Virus?! Cyborg! Trace it!

Cyborg: Why me? Is it because I'm black? Or because I'm a cyborg?

Fd:Sigh Do it case I'm the co-author of this messed up story

Cyborg: It says it came from here…

Lgb:stands up I did it!

Fd: takes a deep breath may I ask why?

Lgb: case I CAN!MUHAHAHA!! YOU CANT TAKE MY MUFFINS!!! Runs off into the docking bay

Fd: My god….what have I done?

Raven: Just created the worst parody fanfic ever…

Fd: yeah, I know… this script format is killing me ;-.-

----------------------------------ACTUAL PLOT BEGENS HERE!!---------------------------------

Begining FAX transcription 292147

Date: 8/24/04

To the defenders of this beautiful city,

It has come to my knowlage on August 28th, at Wayne corp. staidum a heavy metal band by the name of Slipknot, has selected this area for a location on it's tour. Under normal circumstances this would not oppose a problem, but from the warnings of my board members, I have been told that they have a tendancy to start up riots and large scale damage has been done to other cities in the tri-state area. With these warnings, I am entrusting you with a mission that you are obliged to make top priority till this situation has passed.

Mission:

· Keep peace at the concert by any means nessisary

· Try to keep collateral damage to a minimum

· At the request of RoadRunner Studios, Protect the Members of Slipknot at all costs (we do not need a lawsuit)

I appologize for this short notice, but I too have been caught off guard.If your team manages to maintain the peace, I'm positive that we can increase your funding.

Good Luck Titans,

Mayor Celeste Quills

Ps. Nice ass Robin! Call me! Yes ,I may be 50years old, but you ain't had lovin' until it comes from grandma's oven!

* * *

....The first scene opens up in the T-Tower's den.....Lama........

Robin: ok Titans listen up

Cyborg: What?

Robin:(louder) ok Titans listen up

Cyborg: What?

Robin: (turning red) OK TITANS LISTEN UP

Cyborg: Okaaayyyy

BeastBoy: that was gay

Cyborg:leans over to beastboy pssst...

Beastboy:whispers what?

Cyborg: scratch and sniff wires

Beastyboy:........WHAT?

Repo Man: ChICKEN IN A BASKET!

* * *

_404D!!!!!!!111!!!_

_Warning Warning!_

_Scene one of C:Theinterestingteentitansfanfictitle is under attack_

...Back to the big space ship thingy..

Fd: Captain! (im using this term losely) were being hailed!

LGB: Main screen turn on! ....no wait wait!

Fd:..........?

Lgb: Turn..on..main..screen....(wich really doesn'tt sound better than the first part..)

..The screen turns on to show a floating enlarged superinposed head of Chuck Henston floating towards them....

Lgb:.... hmmm I shall try to communicate with the enemy!

Lgb: Who are you?

Virus: BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!11!!

_403'D!!!!!_

Raven: was that supposed to be funny?

Fd: Probly ......but still not as Hillairous as this dying plot...

Robin: There's a plot?!

Lgb: Silence woman! slaps Robin

Robin: Why the face? runs off crying like a little sissy

Lgb: Damage report!

Fd: well it doesn't look like we'll be getting any good reviews ,if any, for this

piece slop

Lgb:in a lower voice I ment the real damage report ;-.-

Fd: oh you mean that dorky one where we're still pretending we're inside a space ship crusing the internet about to be pillaged bynow yelling A VIRUS (Trojan l33t ver.15)THAT LOOKS LIKE CHUCK HENSTON THAT HAD A CAC-

Lgb: Yeah...yeah..yeah...that one....

Starfire: This reminds me of a movie we watched were all the humans in space suits died! This is my favorite part!

Everyone:Sweat drop

Cyborg: GGGG GAME OVER!

Lgb: What?

Virus: getting closer

Cyborg: PLEASE DEPOSIT 50 CENTS

Lgb: WHAT??!!?

Beastyboy: oh god not again runs off to the bathroom, clutching his butt

Virus: getting closer

Cyborg: CHECKMATE

Lgb: what are you sugggesting?

Virus: still getting closer

Cyborg: Thats just putting it figurtivley

Raven: What he's trying to say is that we are all going to DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IE IE IE IE IE IE!!

Fd: Well in that case looks at Lgb with tears in his eyes I just wanna say.. dramatic piano music playing

Lgb: leans in with a face full of care and worry at the same time

Fd: YOU WERE THE WORST COUSIN I EVER HAD!

Lgb: nO!!!!! IT CAN"T BE TRUE!!!!!! Uncontrolably sobbing

Fd: Mumbly joe aw... don't take it so harsh..if it helps...you were the only cousin I ever had...

Virus: now rushing at the view screen _LOLOLOLOLOLKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!!!1!11_

EVERYONE:_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!111!1!_

_503'D!!!_

_......................................................................................................_

_..........................................................................................................._

_................................................................................................................_

.....................................Sm3LLS L1k S3X t0 M3!!!............

.........................................................................................................

_Meanwhile at a concert stadium in jump city_

Cory Tyler: Where the hell are those super heros?

Cris Fehn: probly off having an orgy with eachother..

Joey Jordison: but arn't they 15 or 16..

Cris Fehn: oh then their probly off having an orgy with dead people...

Sid Wilson: makes sense

The postal dude: no.. it doesn't

Sid: well it cou...

Pd: no ..just no...now shut the hell up (pulls out a shovel)

Craig Jones: HERE COMES THE PAIN (Drop kicks Sid)

Jim Root: looks at Craig,P.D., and Sid man and I thought I was wasted..Hic!

Cory Tyler:now impaitent ok now I'm getting pissed off! 30 more minutes and then I'm breaking someone!

OH NO!! ARE WE ALL DEAD? IS SLIPKNOT GETTING CRANKY? OR IS CORY JUST A WUSSIE?

Cory: Thats it.. your GONA DIE!!! Pulls out a grape fruit spoon and runs at the mysterious voice guy

ALL THIS AND MORE! NOT APPEARING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!OH GOD THAT STINGS!!! AHHH! HELP ME!!!

* * *

(AN)

so? are you as confused as I am? good! anyways I'll be happy to let arthors join this melee of dialogue just post it in your review and welll go from there.

ANYONE WHO REVIEWS GETS STARS! W00T!


End file.
